Twoja Barwa
by MarikaSnape
Summary: Załamanie oraz tęsknota Johna po "śmierci" Sherlocka.


— _SHERLOCK!_

 _Nie każ mi patrzeć na tę czerwień, nie zniosę jej._

— Zagraj mi coś, Sherlocku. Zagraj.

Patrzę w twoje jasne oczy, zastanawiając się, jaki odcień niebieskiego wypełnia twoje tęczówki. Błękitny? Nie. Kobaltowy? Absolutnie. Lazurowy? Bynajmniej. Jaki?! — zirytowany pytam sam siebie.

Bóg, w którego nie wierzysz, obdarzył cię wielką inteligencją, wiesz? Oczywiście, że wiesz. _Śmieję się, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Spraw, bym poczuł się znowu idiotą._ Chcąc uczynić cię jeszcze bardziej wyjątkowym, podarował ci barwę. Kolor twych oczu jest odzwierciedleniem tego nieprzeciętnego geniuszu, błyskotliwości oraz twojej dziwnej, socjopatycznej duszy. _Ta dusza..._

Kiedy na ciebie patrzę, widzę jasność, gdyż taki właśnie jesteś — błyszczysz. Zawsze byłeś niczym te cholerne gwiazdy, zimne i odległe a jednocześnie tak piękne. Nie jestem gejem.

 _...była mi bliska._

Chciałbym kiedyś zajrzeć do twojej głowy, sprawdzić, co dzieje się pod tymi bujnymi lokami. O czym nie myślisz? Jak wygląda twój Pałac Pamięci? Czy kiedykolwiek rozumiałeś uczucia? Sentymenty? Chciałbym wiedzieć wszystko, ale patrzę w twoje oczy będące lustrzanym odbiciem twej duszy i widzę tylko siebie, Johna Watsona. Nie twój rejon, prawda?

Zagraj mi coś, proszę. Nie zagrasz. Powinienem nauczyć się „Marszu Pogrzebowego" Chopina, _na twoje odejście_ , lecz moje dłonie nie są od tego. Znają piach, krew, broń. Wiedzą jak zabijać, wiedzą jak ratować ludzi, a w szczególności ciebie, panie Holmes. _Odszedłeś, a ja nie wiem, co z nimi zrobić. Zapomniałem do czego służą. Zapomniałem jak się chodzi, jak się mówi. Nie pamiętam czym jest płacz, Sherlocku._

Unieś te cholerne powieki, pokaż, jaki to jesteś cwany. Opowiedz mi, jak przechytrzyłeś Moriarty'ego, śmiejąc się przy tym pod nosem. Zrób ze mnie idiotę, wytłumacz wszystko — wysłucham. Udowodnij mi swoim zmartwychwstaniem, że potrafisz pokonać samego Boga. Przegadaj go w tym cholernym niebie, wróć na Baker Street 221b, twój fotel czeka. Skrzypce, śmieszna myśliwska czapka. Pani Hudson czeka, Lestrade. Ja czekam, John.

 _Nie każ mi żyć ze świadomością, że nie zdołałem cię złapać._

Budzę się każdej nocy. Nie widzę rozszarpanych przyjaciół, ofiar wojny, pustyni, piekielnego słońca. Nie słyszę strzałów, jęków pobratymców, krzyków wroga. Nie czuję niemiłosiernego upału, potu, szkarłatnej krwi. Widzę ciebie. Słyszę. Czuję.

— _SHERLOCK!_

Nie skacz, tym razem nie masz prawa tego zrobić! Rozmawiaj ze mną, nie odrzucaj na bok telefonu, rozumiesz?! Słuchaj mnie, chłoń każde moje słowo — obronię cię! Cofnij się, pieprzony idioto, zaraz do ciebie przyjdę. Nie, błagam cię, nie.

 _Nie._

Muszę ponownie na to patrzeć, bezradnie gapić się na twoje spadające ciało. _Rozwiń skrzydła, Sherlocku. Błagam cię, zrób to._

Tracę oddech i zaraz padam na ziemię. Jesteś coraz niżej, a ja nie mogę się nawet ruszyć z miejsca. Czuję się tak, jakbym pływał, zanurzał w lodowatej wodzie; topię się. Moje mięśnie zamarzają, czuję przeszywający ból głęboko pod skórą — to chyba dusza. Boże, pozwól mi wstać, abym mógł go ocalić.

Ktoś do mnie strzela — to coś nowego — i trafia w starą ranę w ramieniu. Wrzeszczę, zaciskając powieki, ale to wszystko jest nieważne! Nie ma cierpienia, nie ma niczego. Jesteś jedyną myślą w mej głowie, wypełniasz cały mój umysł, Holmes. Weź za to odpowiedzialność, przyjacielu.

Słabnę, a ty wciąż tak daleko. Wykrwawię się, umrę, ale uratuję cię. Ty jesteś ważny dla świata _i dla mnie_ ,choć ten świat milczy. Ochronisz wielu ludzi, wymierzysz sprawiedliwość, Sherlocku Holmesie. Mycroft cię potrzebuje, jesteś dla niego zbyt cenny. Daj mi się złapać ten jeden, jedyny raz. Zrób wyjątek i przeżyj, zmieńmy scenariusz, żyj ze mną.

 _Byłem głodny, więc zabrałeś mnie do Angela._

 _Byłem spragniony, więc zrobiłeś mi kawę z cukrem._

 _Byłeś (prawie) nagi, a ja miałem z tego świetny ubaw._

 _Nie miałem domu, a ty mi dałeś Baker Street 221b._

 _Zamykałeś w więzieniach tych, których nieudolna policja złapać nie potrafiła._

 _Chorych na głupotę zawsze oświecałeś swoim geniuszem._

 _Umarłem, a ty odkopałeś mój grób i dałeś nowe życie._

 _Wypominałeś mi moją wieczną ignorancję na szczegóły._

 _Uczyłeś dedukcji, ja ciebie uczuć._

 _Nigdy w ciebie nie wątpiłem. Wierzę w Sherlocka Holmesa._

 _Potrzebuję twojego pocieszenia._

 _Nie zniosę krzywd już więcej, wróć._

 _Wybaczam ci wszystko, wszystko zostanie ci wybaczone._

 _Modlę się nad martwym tobą o ciebie żywego._

— Zagraj mi coś, nie mogę spać. Demony nawiedzają moją sypialnię, moje łóżko. Boję się spać u ciebie, salon także nie jest bezpieczny. Lękam się naszego mieszkania, nie znam już nawet Londynu. Nie poznaję twarzy ludzi, wszędzie widzę ciebie.

 _Nie zmuszaj mnie do patrzenia na zakrwawione płyty chodnikowe._

— Ostatnio częściej bawię się bronią, strzelałem w ścianę. Nudziło mi się.

 _Liczyłem na to, że pojawisz się w progu z aprobującym spojrzeniem. Uniesiesz kącik idealnie wykrojonych ust, rzucisz idealnie pasujący do sytuacji komentarz. ZRÓB TO!_

— Jeśli następnym razem pomylę ścianę z własną skronią, to nie obwiniaj mnie. Wszystko jest dla mnie tym samym, wszystko się składa z atomów. Przestałem widzieć różnicę.

 _Mógłbym utopić się pod twoimi szlafrokami, od pewnego czasu dotrzymują mi towarzystwa. Kiedy zamykam oczy, odnoszę wrażenie, że przy mnie jesteś. Czuję twój zapach._

— Przestałem jeść regularnie. Nie interesuje mnie to. Byleby przeżyć, choć nie wiem po co. Wraz z twoim odejściem straciłem sens istnienia. W życiu doktora Johna Hamisha Watsona znowu nic się nie dzieje. Te czasy wróciły, ale po powrocie z wojny czułem się lepiej.

 _Pragnę wrócić na pole walki z nadzieją, iż ktoś mnie zastrzeli. Mycroft mógłby mi to załatwić, prawda? Ale nie chce, dlaczego on nie chce pozwolić mi odejść?_

Minął rok. Jest lepiej. Potrafię udawać szczęśliwego. Jadam, spotykam się z ludźmi, mam pracę. Nie śpię w twoich rzeczach, nie mieszkam na Baker Street, nie widuje pani Hudson. Staram się odciąć od ciebie, tylko, (nie)stety, nic nie pomaga. Chodzę na cmentarz, gapię się w marmurową, czarną płytę.

Niemoc, bezradność.

Powiedz mi, co mam zrobić, a to zrobię. Funkcjonuję, nie wracam do siebie, może nie chcę. Jestem uparty, wiesz o tym jak nikt inny. Jesteś częścią mojej duszy, jeśli całkiem znikniesz, to ja razem z tobą.

Jestem żołnierzem, widziałem zbyt wiele śmierci, a jednak to twoja doprowadziła mnie do szaleństwa. Powinienem przestać, powinienem znowu zachowywać się jak John.

Bezsensownie szukam twojej barwy na niebie.

 _Nuda._

Nuda. Zabawiam się w ciebie. Uśmiecham się. Jest mi lepiej.

Poznałem Mary. Pomogła mi jak nikt inny, jest moją podporą, moim aniołem jak kiedyś ty. Rozumie mą stratę, żałobę. Rozmawia ze mną, słucha mnie, nie rzuca żadnych rad w moją stronę — jestem jej za to wdzięczny. Uśmiecha się każdego dnia, dodaje otuchy. Sprawia, iż zaczynam myśleć, że moje życie może mieć dalej jakieś znaczenie. To wielki przełom.

Mieszkamy razem, chyba ją kocham, tak sądzę. Chciałbym, abyś ją poznał, Sherlocku i powiedział mi o niej to, czego sam nie dostrzegam. Wiem tylko, że uznałbyś ją za wspaniałą kobietę, nietuzinkową.

Minęły dwa lata. Oświadczę się jej. Kiedy to zrobię, wypłynę z wody, zaczerpnę świeżego powietrza, Sherlocku. Myślę, iż to może się udać, jestem pełen nadziei, nawet szczęśliwy. Terapia oraz rozmowy z Mary przyniosły skutki, czuje się inny. Pewny siebie.

— Sądzę, że ten rocznik będzie panu smakował...

— Przepraszam, nie teraz.

— ...jest jak spojrzenie w oczy dawnego przyjaciela w morzu nieznajomych twarzy.

— Przepraszam, ale...

Pewność siebie rozpadła się na milion kawałeczków, uderzyła o krawężnik, skacząc ze szpitala. Twoja barwa, kolor Sherlocka. Widzę twoje oczy, znowu. Uniosłeś powieki, wróciłeś.

Będę tylko przez chwilę wściekły, wytrzymaj to. Jestem żołnierzem, wiesz o tym. A kiedy przyjdzie czas, powiem ci, że wszystko zostało tobie wybaczone.

 _Dziękuję._

O Boże, tak!


End file.
